1986 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, a four-issue limited series written and drawn by Frank Miller and published by DC Comics, debuts. It reintroduces Batman to the general public as the psychologically dark character of his original 1930s conception, and helps to usher in an era of "grim and gritty" superheroes from the mid-1980s to mid-1990s. *''Watchmen, a twelve-issue limited series written by Alan Moore, illustrated by Dave Gibbons and published by DC Comics, debuts. To date, ''Watchmen remains the only graphic novel to win a Hugo Award,"AwardWeb: Hugo Award Winners" - Watchmen listed as a winner of the Hugo Award (retrieved 20 April 2006) and is also the only graphic novel to appear on Time Magazine's 2005 list of "the 100 best English-language novels from 1923 to the present.""Time Magazine - ALL-TIME 100 Novels" – A synopsis describing Watchmen (retrieved 14 April 2006) * The first volume of Maus, written and drawn by Art Spiegelman debuts. Maus is a biography, presented in comics form, of Spiegelman's father, Vladek Spiegelman, a survivor of the Nazi Holocaust. Spiegelman was awarded a 1992 Pulitzer Prize Special Award for Maus shortly after its completion in 1991. * A plethora of new independent publishers enter the comics arena, including ACE Comics, Adventure Publications, Apple Comics, Crystal Publications, Dark Horse Comics, Eternity Comics, Fantagor Press, Gladstone Comics, Malibu Comics, Pied Piper Comics, Silverwolf Comics, Slave Labor Graphics, Solson Publications, and Spotlight Comics. Conversely, Lodestone Comics, New Sirius Productions, and Sirius Comics all go out of business. *''The Man of Steel, a six-issue comic book limited series written and penciled by John Byrne, inked by Dick Giordano and published by DC Comics, debuts. The mini-series is designed to revamp the Superman mythos, using the history-altering effects of ''Crisis on Infinite Earths as an explanation for numerous changes to previous continuity. * The "Born Again" story arc runs in Marvel Comics' Daredevil (issues #227 to #233), written by Frank Miller and drawn by David Mazzucchelli. * The "Mutant Massacre" crossover storyline runs through Marvel Comics in the fall. It primarily involves the superhero teams the X-Men, X-Factor, and the New Mutants. Power Pack, Thor, and Daredevil cross over for an issue in their own titles. *''Captain Confederacy, created by Will Shetterly and Vince Stone, debuts, published by SteelDragon Press. It will run 12 issues. January * With issue #323, DC cancels ''World's Finest Comics. February * The French publisher Delcourt enters the marketplace, cancelling the comics magazine Charlie Mensuel and merging its contents with Pilote. * With issue #329, DC cancels Wonder Woman. * With issue #152, Marvel cancels The Defenders. * With issue #75, Marvel cancels ROM. * With issue #34, Marvel cancels Epic Illustrated. March * Wonder Man #1 one-shot, by David Michelinie, Kerry Gammill, and Vince Colletta; published by Marvel Comics. April * The Enchanted Apples of Oz, First Graphic Novel #5, by Eric Shanower (First Comics). * With issue #106, Archie Comics cancels Archie's TV Laugh-Out. * April 10: Metalzoic (DC Graphic Novel #6), by Pat Mills and Kevin O'Neill, published by DC Comics. May * Green Lantern #200: "Five Billion Years," by Steve Englehart, Joe Staton, and Bruce D. Patterson. (DC Comics) * Incredible Hulk #319: Bruce Banner marries Betty Ross. (Marvel Comics) * With issue #20, Marvel cancels Micronauts: The New Voyages. June * With issue #201, DC changes the title of the Green Lantern comic book to The Green Lantern Corps. * The Thing, with issue #36, is cancelled by Marvel. July * Dark Horse Comics makes its debut as a publisher with the anthology Dark Horse Presents #1. * Hawkman Special (DC Comics), by Tony Isabella, Richard Howell, and Ron Randall. * With issue #107, Marvel cancels its Star Wars comic. August * Aristocratic Xtraterrestrial Time-Traveling Thieves "Micro Series" #1 (Comics Interview), by Henry Vogel and Mark Propst. September * "Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?," a two-part Superman story, appears in Superman #423 and Action Comics #583. Written by Alan Moore, with art by Curt Swan, George Pérez, and Kurt Schaffenberger; published by DC Comics. * DC suspends publication of Superman; in 1987 the title relaunches as The Adventures of Superman (continuing the numbering of Superman). * DC suspends publication of Action Comics (until January 1987) to allow for the publication of John Byrne's The Man of Steel limited series and Byrne's revamp of the Superman character/franchise. * With issue #97, DC cancels DC Comics Presents. * Power Man and Iron Fist, with issue #125, is cancelled by Marvel. * September 27: Warlord, with issue #627, is merged with Victor (D.C. Thomson). October * Marvel Comics launches the New Universe, an imprint created in celebration of Marvel's 25th anniversary. Comics published by New Universe are in a distinctly separate world, fully divorced from the mainstream continuity of the Marvel Universe, consisting of its own continuing characters and stories in a more realistic setting. The New Universe's first titles are Spitfire and The Troubleshooters and Star Brand. * Batman #400: 68-page anniversary issue, "Resurrection Night," by Doug Moench and an all-star roster of artists, including Bill Sienkiewicz, John Byrne, George Pérez, Art Adams, and Brian Bolland. (DC Comics) November * Marvel's New Universe imprint launches six more titles: D.P. 7, Justice, Kickers, Inc., Mark Hazzard: Merc, Nightmask, and Psi-Force. * DC Comics begins publishing "Legends," a crossover storyline that runs through a six-issue, self-titled limited series and various other DC titles published (22 chapters in all) in 1986 and 1987. December * With issue #15, Comico publishes the final issue of Matt Wagner's Mage: The Hero Discovered. * Amazing High Adventure, with issue #5, publishes its final issue. (Marvel Comics) Deaths July * July 22: Floyd Gottfredson, long-time artist of Mickey Mouse comics, dies at age 81. October November * Klaus Nordling, Golden Age cartoonist and creator of the Marvel Comics character the Thin Man, dies at age 86. December * December 24: Gardner Fox, long-time DC Comics writer with over 4,000 stories to his credit, dies at age 75. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * June 1: Birmingham Comic Art Show, Birmingham, England — presentation of the Eagle Awards * July 31–August 3: San Diego Comic-Con, Convention and Performing Arts Center and Hotel San Diego, California — Official guests: Poul Anderson, Marion Zimmer Bradley, Greg Evans, Stan Lee, Dale Messick, Frank Miller, Moebius, Mart Nodell, Harvey Pekar, Jim Valentino, Doug Wildey * September 20–21: UKCAC, University of London Union, Malet Street, London, England Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1987 for comics published in 1986: American Section * Favourite Comic: Swamp Thing, written by Alan Moore (DC) * Favourite New Title: Watchmen, written by Alan Moore (DC) * Favourite Finite Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths, by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez (DC Comics) * Favourite Graphic Novel: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (DC) * Favourite Single or Continued Story: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (DC) * Favourite Comic Cover: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns #1, by Frank Miller and Lynn Varley * Favourite Group or Team: The X-Men * Favourite Character: Batman * Favourite Supporting Character: John Constantine, from Swamp Thing (DC) * Favourite Character Worthy of Own Title: Wolverine * Favourite Villain: The Joker * Favourite Writer: Alan Moore * Favourite Artist: Frank Miller * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin * Favourite Specialist Comics Publication: Amazing Heroes UK Section * Favourite Artist: Alan Davis * Favourite Writer: Alan Moore * Favourite Comic: 2000 AD (IPC) * Favourite Comic Album: D.R. & Quinch's Totally Awesome Guide to Life, written by Alan Moore * Favourite Character: Judge Dredd, from 2000 AD * Favourite Villain: Torquemada, from 2000 AD * Favourite Supporting Character: Ukko the Dwarf (from Sláine) * Character Most Worthy of Own Title: Captain Britain * Favourite Single or Continued Story: Halo Jones Three, written by Alan Moore * Favourite New Title: Redfox (Harrier Comics) * Favourite Comic Cover: 2000 AD #500 * Favourite Specialist Comics Publication: Speakeasy * Roll of Honour: ** Frank Miller ** Jerry SiegelSiegel profile, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. ** Joe ShusterShuster profile, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. Kirby Awards * Best Single Issue: "Apocalypse," Daredevil #227, by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli (Marvel Comics) * Best Continuing Series: Swamp Thing, by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette, and John Totleben (DC Comics) * Best Black & White Series: Love and Rockets by Gilbert Hernandez and Jaime Hernandez (Fantagraphics) * Best Finite Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths, by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez (DC) * Best New Series: Miracleman, by Alan Moore and various artists (Eclipse Comics) * Best Graphic Album: The Rocketeer, by Dave Stevens (Eclipse) * Best Artist: Steve Rude, for Nexus (First Comics) * Best Writer: Alan Moore, for Swamp Thing (DC) * Best Writer/Artist (single or team): Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli, for Daredevil (Marvel) * Best Art Team: George Pérez and Jerry Ordway, for Crisis On Infinite Earths (DC) First issues by title DC Comics Angel Love : Release: August. Writer/Artist: Barbara Slate. Blue Beetle : Release: June. Writer: Len Wein. Artists: Paris Cullins and Bruce Patterson. Booster Gold : Release: February. Writer/Artist: Dan Jurgens. Electric Warrior : Release: May. Writer: Doug Moench. Artist: Jim Baikie. Hawkman : Release: August. Writer: Tony Isabella. Artists: Richard Howell and Don Heck. 'Mazing Man : Release: January. Writer: Bob Rozakis. Artist: Stephen DeStefano. Secret Origins : Release: April. Editor: Roy Thomas. Teen Titans Spotlight : Release: August. Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artists: Denys Cowan and Dick Giordano. Limited series Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (4 issues) : Release: February. Writer/Artist: Frank Miller. Cosmic Boy (4 issues) : Release: December. Writer: Paul Levitz. Artists: Keith Giffen, Ernie Colón, and Bob Smith. The Legend of Wonder Woman : Release: May. Writers: Trina Robbins and Kurt Busiek. Artist: Trina Robbins. Legends (6 issues) : Release: November. Writers: John Ostrander and Len Wein. Artists: John Byrne and Karl Kesel. Legionnaires 3 : Release: February. Writers: Keith Giffen and Mindy Newell. Artist: Ernie Colón. Lords of the Ultra-Realm : Release: June. Writer: Doug Moench. Artist: Pat Broderick. The Man of Steel (6 issues) : Release: July. Writer/Artist: John Byrne. Watchmen (12 issues) : Release: September. Writer: Alan Moore. Artist: Dave Gibbons. Marvel Comics Classic X-Men : Release: September. Editor: Ann Nocenti. G.I. Joe Special Missions : Release: October. Writer: Larry Hama. Artist: Herb Trimpe. Master of the Universe : Release: May by Star Comics. Writer: Mike Carlin. Artists: Ron Wilson and Dennis Janke. The 'Nam : Release: December. Writer: Doug Murray. Artist: Michael Golden and Armando Gil. Spider-Man and Zoids : Release: March by Marvel UK. Writer: Ian Rimmer. Artist: Kev Hopgood. Strikeforce: Morituri : Release: December. Writer: Peter B. Gillis. Artist: Brent Anderson. X-Factor : Release: February. Writer: Bob Layton. Artist: Jackson Guice. New Universe D.P. 7 : Release: November. Writer: Mark Gruenwald. Artists: Paul Ryan and Romeo Tanghal. Justice : Release: November. Writer: Archie Goodwin. Artists: Geof Isherwood, Joe DelBeato, and Jack Fury. Kickers, Inc. : Release: November. Writer: Tom DeFalco. Artists: Ron Frenz and Sal Buscema. Mark Hazzard: Merc : Release: November. Writer: Peter David. Artist: Gray Morrow. Nightmask : Release: November. Writer: Archie Goodwin. Artists: Tony Salmons and Bret Blevins. Psi-Force : Release: November. Writer: Steve Perry. Artists: Mark Texeira and Kyle Baker. Spitfire and The Troubleshooters : Release: October. Writers: Eliot Brown, John Morelli, and Gerry Conway. Artists: Herb Trimpe, Joe Sinnott, and Tom Morgan. Star Brand : Release: October. Writer: Jim Shooter. Artists: John Romita, Jr. and Al Williamson. Limited series Dakota North (5 issues) : Release: November. Writer: Martha Thomases. Artist: Tony Salmons. Elektra: Assassin (8 issues) : Release: August by Epic Comics. Writer: Frank Miller. Artist: Bill Sienkiewicz. The Punisher (5 issues) : Release: January. Writer: Steven Grant. Artists: Mike Zeck and John Beatty. Steelgrip Starkey (6 issues) : Release: July by Epic Comics. Writer/Artist: Alan Weiss. Inker: James Sherman. Independent titles Dark Horse Presents : Release: July by Dark Horse Comics. Editor: Randy Stradley. Dice Man : Release: by IPC Media. Editor: Pat Mills. Dylan Dog : Release: October by Sergio Bonelli Editore. Writer: Tiziano Sclavi. Dynamo Joe : Release: May by First Comics. Writer: John Ostrander. Artist: Doug Rice. Elric: The Weird of the White Wolf : Release: October by First Comics. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Michael T. Gilbert and George Freeman. Hamster Vice : Release: June by Blackthorne Publishing. Writer/Artist: Dwayne Ferguson. Jonny Quest : Release: June by Comico. Editor: Diana Schutz Karmatron : Release: February by ¡Ka-Boom! Estudio. Writer/Artist: Oscar González Loyo. night life : Release: by Strawberry Jam Comics. Writer: Derek McCulloch. Artist: Simon Tristam. Omaha the Cat Dancer : Release: October by Kitchen Sink Press. Writer/Artist: Reed Waller. The Puma Blues : Release: October by Aardvark One International. Writer: Stephen Murphy. Artist: Michael Zulli. Reagan's Raiders : Release: October by Solson Publications: Writer: Monroe Arnold. Artists: Dick Ayers and Rick Buckler. Samurai Penguin : Release: June by Slave Labor Graphics: Writer: Dan Vado. Artists: Dan Buck and Mark Buck. Limited series Rip in Time : Release: by Fantagor Press. Writer: Bruce Jones. Artist: Richard Corben. Akita Shoten For Mrs. Shueisha Young You Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Bad Samaritan, in The Outsiders vol. 1 #3, (January) * Booster Gold, in Booster Gold #1 (February) * Brimstone, in Legends #1 (November) * Duke of Oil, in The Outsiders #6 (April) * Film Freak, in Batman #395 (May) * Hybrid, in New Teen Titans vol. 2, #24 (October) * Carrie Kelly, in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns #1 (February) * Kilowog, in Green Lantern Corps # 201 (June) * Magpie, in The Man of Steel #3 (November) * Prometheus, in New Teen Titans #24 (October) * Skeets, in Booster Gold #1 (February) * Sodam Yat, in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 * Amanda Waller, in Legends #1 in (November) * Vigilante (Dave Winston), in Vigilante #28 (April) * Watchmen ** Crimebusters, in Watchmen #2 (October) *** The Comedian, in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Doctor Manhattan, in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Nite Owl (Dan Dreiberg), in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Ozymandias, in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Rorschach, in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Silk Spectre (Laurie Juspeczyk), in Watchmen #1 (September) ** Minutemen, in Watchmen #2 (October) *** Captain Metropolis, in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Dollar Bill, in Watchmen #2 (October) *** Hooded Justice, in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Mothman, in Watchmen #2 (October) *** Nite Owl (Hollis Mason), in Watchmen #1 (September) *** Silhouette, in Watchmen #2 (October) *** Silk Spectre (Sally Juspeczyk), in Watchmen #1 (September) Marvel Comics * Apocalypse, in X-Factor #5 (June) * Berzerker, in X-Factor #11 (December) * Eddie Brock, in Web of Spider-Man #18 (Sept.) * Chance, in Web of Spider-Man #15 (June) * Rusty Collins, in X-Factor #1 (February) * Dakota North, in Dakota North #1 (June) * Foreigner, in Web of Spider-Man #15 (June) * Cameron Hodge, in X-Factor #1 (February) * Artie Maddicks, in X-Factor #2 (March) * Marauders, in Uncanny X-Men #210 (October) ** Arclight ** Blockbuster ** Harpoon ** Riptide ** Scalphunter ** Scrambler * Mayhem, in Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #5 (March) * Nuke, in Daredevil #232 (May) * Persuasion, in Alpha Flight #41 (December) * Prism, in X-Factor #10 (November) * Sinister Syndicate, in The Amazing Spider-Man #280 (September) * Skids, in X-Factor vol. #7 (August) * Solo, in Web of Spider-Man #19 (October) * Tollbooth, in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #51 (September) * U.S. Agent, in Captain America #323 (November) Independent titles * Concrete, in Dark Horse Presents #1 (July, Dark Horse) * Shojun the Warlord, in 2000 AD #451 (IPC Media) References Category:1986